


Shadow Orphan

by Poison_Ivy_Night



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Magic, Past Rape/Non-con, Violence, Wands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_Ivy_Night/pseuds/Poison_Ivy_Night
Summary: Truth be told, he wasn't like any other 11 years old. Could things change?





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Voldemort defeat.

It was a day like any other, when the doors to his prison busted open and a group of people with wands ready came barging in, only to stop short, when they saw him chained to the wall.

<< Remus, take care of the child >> a man with wild black hair spoke, and another man came over to where the child was.

<< We won’t hurt you. We are with the Order of the Phoenix. You are safe with us >> while talking he pointed to the chains and unlocked them. 

The child slumped forward, only to be held by the man, and the words he softly spoke, stopped the man breathing for a second.

<< Sirius, come here. Now >> Remus called Sirius over.

<< What’s wrong? >> the black haired man asked him

<< Kid, can you repeat what you just said? >> Remus asked him.

<< Where is Lord Voldemort? >> that seemed to shock everyone there.

<< We need to take this kid to the base. Everyone will be there >> both man took him and started to leave the house, when a loud meow stopped them.

<< Elly, you are here. >> the boy shook off the two man and went to pick up a cat that was coming from the window. 

<< What’s that? >> Remus asked.

<< It’s my cat. One of the gift from the lady who always came here with Lord Voldemort. >> the boy told them.

<< Well, we need to go now. You need to tell us a few things and we need to tell some things to you as well >> Sirius told him.

<< Ok, but I need my things first >> the boy went to a cupboard and took out a small bag.

<< I’m ready >> with that the three of them left.

It has been years since he was allowed outside, and the sun was high in the sky, but it was cold outside, and he started shivering.

<< We are going to Apparate, it’s the quickest way >> Remus took off his coat and put it on the boy. Holding Sirius hand and the kid one, they were gone, leaving only a loud crack behind them.

When the boy opened his eyes again, they were in front of a house: 12 Grimmauld Place.

<< Where are we? >> the boy asked.

<< We are at the base of the Order of the Phoenix. >> a short answer from Sirius and they went in, leaving the cold behind.

Upon entering, a loud chorus of voices was coming from the distance. 

<< Let’s go >> Remus still holding his hand, they followed the voices, to enter a room full of people gathered around a table.

<< Remus, Sirius, how did the hunt go? >> asked a man that sat between a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with red hair.

<< We came upon something interesting >> and with that, Remus moved, reviling the boy hiding behind him.

They all started talking at once, and the boy started to move backwards out of the room, cause he knew too well what would happen to him when people were upset.

<< Everyone calm down, you are scaring him >> the girl with bushy hair spoke loudly and everyone fell silent. She got up from the chair and went in front of the boy.

<< My name is Hermione Granger, Minister of Magic. What’s your name? >> she held out her hand, and her name was supposed to mean something to him, but his thoughts were fogged.   
<< My name is Jess Knight. This two men said that I had to talk to someone about Lord Voldemort >> that sent silence into the room.

The man that spoke earlier stood up, and went next to Hermione.

<< I am Harry Potter. What do you know about Voldemort? >> the man said. But his name triggered something in the boy mind. Cold shivers started to run down his spine, and he started shaking.

<< Lord Voldemort doesn’t like you. He will be angry with me if he knows that I talked with you. I need to leave now >> Jess started to back away, only to bump into an old lady that was standing behind him.

<< Who is this child? >> the lady asked.

<< Professor. We were trying to understand that. Apparently he knows Lord Voldemort. >> Harry Potter said.

<< How is that possible? Lord Voldemort died 2 weeks ago >> when the words reached his ears, Jess collapsed on the floor.

<< He can’t be dead. He said if I was good and followed what he said, he would give me back my parents. It’s all your fault that I can’t be with them anymore >> shouting that, he grabbed his bag and took his wand out, pointing it at Harry.

Everyone reacted accordingly. They all pointed their wands at him. 

<< We are not going to hurt you. But you need to put your wand down. We just need to talk >> Hermione put her wand away and went near Jess again, shaking off the red haired boy hand that was trying to stop her.

Hot tears were now falling from Jess eyes.

<< Everything will be alright. >> Hermione hugged him, and he collapsed, exhausted from all that happened in the last hour.


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will this events unravel?

Waking up was painful. Opening his eyes, he realized he wasn’t in the usual room. He was in a bed, covered in bandages and clothes that weren’t his.

Panic started to settle in him but sounds from outside the door stopped him from going even further.

He got out of bed, and grabbing his bag looked through it to find his wand missing.

“Shit” was the only thought going through his mind.

He just had to leave quietly. 

Opening the door of the room, he made his way to the stairs and heard people talking downstairs. Trying to make little noise, he made his way down.  
At the bottom of the stairs, the floor creaked and the voices stopped.

<< Oh you are awake Jess. Are you hungry? >> Hermione had her hair tied up, and was wearing a warm smile. Before he could answer his stomach did so for him. A loud growl made heat rush to his face.

<< Come. We just made breakfast >> she held her hand out and Jess took it. 

“I can trust her” he told himself.

<< Good morning Jess >> Remus smiled from the other side of the table.

New faces were there as well, making him nervous.

<< Morning >> a soft whisper in response and he kept following Hermione till she sat down. 

The food was warm but by habit he didn’t start eating.

<< What’s wrong? You don’t like anything? >> Hermione sounded concerned.

<< Don’t I have to do any spell to eat here? >> he asked her in a low voice.

<< Why would you have to do that? >> She asked him.

<< Because to eat where I was before, I had to perfect a new spell every time >> that came out higher than he intended and everyone just stared at him.

<< You can eat all you want here. No conditions. >> Remus smiled and kept eating the food in front of him, while holding hands with Sirius.

Hermione filled a plate and passed it to him, and he started eating when a thought stopped him.

<< Where is Elly? >> he couldn’t believe he forgot about her.

<< Your cat is having a nap after looking after you all night. She ate before going to sleep, so don’t worry >> Sirius told him.

With his mind at ease, he kept eating till the plate was empty.

<< Now that we all ate, I think a talk is our next task >> Harry said.

<< What do you want to know? >> Jess asked.

<< Start from the top. >> Sirius said.

<< I remember little about my parents. I was taken by Lord Voldemort when I was very young. He took me to the house that you found me. The first years were mostly based on reading spells and talking about all of you. When I turned 9, he came home with a man and we chose a wand for me. Then we started practical training. With him and the lady with black hair mostly, but sometimes other people would come and train me. Every time he didn’t succeed in doing something to Harry Potter he took his frustration off on me. It was kind of a training, at least that is what he said >> he was interrupted by Sirius.

<< How old are you? >> he looked strange.

<< I’ll be 11 in December. Why? >> he was getting distracted

<< Because we need to understand when he took you. >> the answer was short.

<< He mentioned once that he took me when there was a tournament going on. >> he hoped that would help.

<< It makes sense. That’s when he started to recall all of his people. What do you know about us then? >> Remus asked.

<< I know that you are a werewolf and that Sirius is an animagus. I know about the golden trio: the chosen one, Harry Potter; the king, Ron Weasley and the brightest witch of her age, Hermione Granger. He knew of everyone relationship and wanted to use it to his own advantage. >> he just shook his head, and waited for one of them to say something.

<< So, what did he teach you? >> Ron asked him.

<< A lot of things. He teach me how to close my mind and after I learned, he couldn’t go in it anymore. I learned to resist two of the Unforgivable Curses. I know how Apparate. The only thing no one of them could teach me was the Patronus Charm. >> he answered honestly.

They all looked shocked.

<< You learned to withstand two Unforgivable Curses by the age of 11? He was a monster >> Hermione eyes were now becoming pools.

<< Sirius, he killed my parents, right? >> Jess asked that question to him, knowing that he wouldn’t beat around the bushes.

<< We went on a hunt while you were asleep and found the house and everything in it destroyed. So yes, it’s a very high chance that he did. >> silence descended in the room, while Jess mourned his family.

Around lunch time, the old lady came over, to find them all sitting in the leaving room, while Jess performed some magic.

<< That is highly prohibited. >> she had a strict tone, but her lips curved into a smile when she saw how everyone reacted.

<< Professor. Are you here to deliver the letter? Because there are some changes needed. >> Remus laughed, because she looked confused.

<< What do you mean by that Remus? >> she smiled back, confusion still painted in her face.

Remus proceeded to tell her what happened during breakfast, and her face softened.

<< Jess. My name is Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts. I came here today to give you a letter stating that you were accepted at the school. But seeing that you have an advance knowledge, we will just do the sorting ceremony with kids your age and put you on the last year of school. >> that was a massive shock. 

“I get to attend Hogwarts. That is awesome” he couldn’t contain is happiness and hugged the Professor first and then Hermione.

<< Wait. I don’t have any money. >> he stopped jumping.

<< But you do. We went to the Gringotts, and found a safe in your name. It needs your wand to open so we don’t know the content. >> Remus told Jess.

“A safe?” he was confused.

<< We should get going before it’s too late. The sorting ceremony is tomorrow, so we will stay here and just Apparate in Hogsmeade. >> They all got up and left.

Diagon Alley was the most amazing place Jess ever saw. It was full of shops and people, and everyone seemed busy everywhere. The first stop was Gringotts.

<< Can Hermione come with me? >> Jess asked. He was getting better at speaking.

<< Sure. Remus can Jess have is wand? We need it to open the safe >> Remus handed him the wand, and he felt complete with it again. A soft light emitted from the wand when they got connected again.

“I missed you too” he thought.

They went inside and reached the desk, where a goblin looked down upon them.

<< We are here to make a withdraw. Jess Knight has a safe here. >> Hermione told him and he looked down on him.

<< Sure thing. Vault number 074. Please follow my colleague >> he pointed to a goblin behind them and they followed him. 

The vault was in the undergrounds, a little way away from the others.

<< This are the oldest vaults. Your family must have old origins to own one of this >> the goblin told him.

Reaching the vault, they stepped out of the cart and went in front of the door.

<< Point you wand on the lock, and the door should open >> the goblin instructed him.

He did so, and the door creaked open, and inside he found a massive amount of money.

<< Hermione, how much should I take? >> he didn’t even know how much there was or if anything was important.

She went in, grabbed two handful of each one and left.

<< This is going to be enough to cover the expenses. We should get going >> they went back on the cart and out in the street, where everyone was waiting for them.

<< Ok, so if we spread out we should be able to get everything quickly. Hermione you can go with Jess to get his uniforms. We are going to get your books. Minerva is gone home to update the rest of the Order >> Remus told them.

They reached Madam Malkin’s shop and Jess got all the things he needed. Outside Hermione took his hand and the Apparate at the house again, where Ron was waiting for them outside.

<< Hermione. >> he run to hug her, and Jess took the chance to go inside where he was greeted by Elly jumping in his arms.

She started purring and cuddling against him.

<< I missed you too girl. >> He kissed the top of her head and went into the dining room, where he found Harry with a girl with red hair.

<< Ginny >> the name left his lips and the girl turned around.

<< Oh hello. They just filled us all in. Nice to meet you. >> she shook his hand, and they sat down to eat.

In bed, Jess was cuddling with Elly, hoping for the next day to be as positive as today. With happy thoughts in his head he fell asleep, feeling safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking your time to read this. If you have any question or suggestion, feel free to let me know


	3. Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith as taken its first steps. Will they be ready for the unexpected?

He was getting used at waking up in that place, but he knew that today was the last time he could stay there. From today, he was a student at Hogwarts.

He went into the bathroom and got ready, then rushed downstairs to be greeted by everyone already at the table.

<< Good morning >> he smiled at everyone. He felt hyper today.

<< Morning Jess. You slept ok? >> Hermione asked him.

<< Oh yes. I am excited for today. >> he sat down and made small talk till Professor McGonagall came to pick everyone up. 

<< Ok everyone. I have informed Hagrid that Jess will come with me straight from here. He won’t be taking the train. You can all come to the ceremony if you are interested. >> she smiled and turning to talk to Remus and Sirius she finished her little speech << and the joint Professors of Defence Against the Dark Arts should be at school already >> a bigger smile escaped her lips when the two of them Apparate away from there.

<< Have you got everything Jess? >> Hermione asked him.

<< Yes. I put the robes, books, parchment sheets, quills and ink, and all the other things in my bag. I’m going to take Elly as my animal. That’s ok right? >> I asked her.

<< Yeah, cats are one of the animals allowed as pets at Hogwarts. Anyway, let’s get this journey started >> she smiled at him, and grabbing his hand, Apparate, and in the blink of an eye they were in Hogsmeade, surrounded by the rest of the Order.

There was a carriage waiting for them, and it took them to Hogwarts.

Jess stopped breathing when they approached the castle. He heard so much about it from Voldemort and the lady, that being here and soon being a student sounded surreal to him.

<< Everyone. Go and wait in the Great Hall where the ceremony will take place. I will talk to Jess for a second and give him time to change his clothes into the uniform >> Professor McGonagall said, and everyone went in, leaving behind words of encouragement.

While Jess changed, the Professor was talking to him.

<< I will announce everyone name first, and then call you and specify that even if you are being sorted with the first years, you will attend as a 7th year. Apart from the core subjects that you will have to go to, you can choose 2 more lessons if you so decide. But we will have time for that later. Let’s go >> she gestured him forward and they made their way into the school.

They reached the Great Hall, and Hermione was waiting outside with everyone else, apart from Sirius and Remus. 

<< We will wait here with Jess. We know the deal >> they smiled and waited that Professor McGonagall did the sorting of the new first years.

<< This year there will be an addition to one of the 7th years. A truly spectacular student is joining our school at age 11, but with magic knowledge superior to most of the people in this Hall. I am not telling you this to make you angry or embarrassed, but so you will accept him into your house as one of your own. And now, can Jess step in and take his place on the stool, so that the hat can sort him? >> She gestured to him to come forward, and he did so, followed by the Order members who were behind him.

This was the first time since they picked him up, that he was self conscious of how he looked. Long straight silver hair and dark red eyes. They were modified by magic, Voldemort didn’t like his brown eyes or brown hair. He was short and skinny, and most of his body was covered in bandages. He didn’t want to fix it with magic. Those scars were a proof that he was still alive, and they were also a reminder of what he went through. 

Silence surrounded the room as he reached the stage and sat on the stool, where the hat was placed upon his head. 

“What do we have here?” the hat asked him. “A brilliant mind with a tormented soul at such a young age. I don’t see any feeling of revenge or regret for the decision you took a long while ago, nor remorse. Just loneliness and pain. What house should help you best?”

“I don’t know. I just want to learn and be free”

“I know. A house that no one apart from the founders knew about. The house for those who don’t want to feel anymore, a house for the soulless”.

<< Shadowcrown >> the hat shouted, and the room fell even in more silence as a new banner with a fading crown took place in between the other houses ones.

“What does it mean? A house just for myself?” panic started to settle as the Great Hall grew louder and louder. He wanted to run away, and the thing that Voldemort teach him came back to him.

“You are an animagus Jess. In your case, you can’t do it on command at the moment, so it activates only when you are in a true state of panic or fear”

In an instant where the strange boy stood, now stood a silver kitten with two tails, who darted from the room, leaving everyone in shock.

He hid in an empty room. He could hear everyone calling for him, but he couldn’t go out. Not after being recognized as a freak. The only person ever sorted into this house.

Hours passed while he was just laying there, not wanting to be found, till a massive black dog pushed the door open, and Hermione came in, picking him up.

<< Jess. It’s going to be ok. We will figure something out. Can you change back so we can talk? >> he could refuse anyone, but not her. He felt safe with her.

Changing back was the most strange feeling. Cause he felt the two tails and the fear just disappear and there he was again, standing in front of them, eyes full of tears and shaking body.

The hug that came after was unexpected, because it came from Sirius.

<< It’s going to be ok kid. I’ll make sure of that. And think about it, how cool is it that you have a house all by yourself? You don’t have to fear nothing. Everyone here comes to study. You just gave everyone a new lesson that they weren’t expecting >> Sirius told him, and that made him smile.

<< But the hat said that that is the house for soulless people. >> that was what shocked Jess the most. The fact that the hat could tell how he felt inside.

<< That is an old hat. He doesn’t know what he is saying anymore. You enjoy your year here as much as you can. >> Sirius kept hugging him, till someone coughed in the background.

<< As much as this is a nice scene, we need to talk about Jess being an animagus at the age of 11? >> Minerva McGonagall and Hermione Granger had a severe look in their faces.

<< Voldemort did it when I learned to talk. He used magic to stick the leaf of a mandrake so that I wouldn’t spit it out. I did all the incantations and he got angry when I turned into a cat. He thought I would have been a snake. >> Jess explained.

<< Professor. I will need to bring some documents tomorrow for someone to sign and agree to be Jess guardian till he turns 17. >> Hermione was talking when Sirius surprised everyone again.

<< Me and Remus will adopt him. We talked about it a lot since we found him. And if Jess is ok with it of course. We could never have a child of our own, but maybe we can become a family of our own. >> That shocked everyone. Remus and Sirius were the most quiet ones, waiting for Jess to answer.

“A family?” tears now were falling freely out of Jess eyes, and he managed to spit out a soft yes, making the two of them sigh in relief. 

<< Alright kid. Now let’s go and see if we can find your room. >> Sirius put his arm around Jess and started walking.

“Call for your door, and it will appear for you” a soft voice spoke in Jess ear. 

Jess went in front of the wall and just spoke to it.

<< Common room for Shadowcrown >> and the second he said the words, a black door appeared in front of him, bearing the mark of the fading crown.

<< This is so cool >> he said out loud and opened the door.

He was welcomed to find all of his things already in the room, plus more things. Elly was already in there, and he wondered for a little bit how she got there, but then he remembered that she always found her way around.

On the table, he found a letter with his name on it:

“Mr. Knight, I welcome you to the house of Shadowcrown. You will find here all the things necessary to a growing student, hungry for knowledge. There are 5 rooms: your bedroom, a bathroom, a library, an exercise room where you can practise your spells and the common room. A list is attached regarding your lessons. I am glad to have my first student representing my house. Welcome again and enjoy your stay.  
Martin Shadowcrown”

He passed the letter to Sirius and picked up the list with the lessons:

“Charms. Prof. Filius Flitwick, Classroom 2E;  
Herbology. Prof. Neville Longbottom, Herbology greenhouse;  
Alchemy. Prof. Draco Malfoy, Classroom 7F;  
Study of Ancient Runes, Prof. Bathsheda Babbling, Room of Runes;  
Transfiguration, Headmaster Minerva McGonagall, Class 99;  
Defence Against the Dark Arts, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Classroom 3C;  
Defence Against the Dark Arts, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Class 104”

<< Why do I have two lessons in DADA? >> he was confused << and how did he know that I was going to pick this lessons? >>

<< I don’t know. But you will figure it out. Now, it’s been a stressful day and you must be tired. You go and rest and get up to have breakfast in the Great Hall. Will see you in the morning >> Sirius told him. 

<< I will be here tomorrow again to drop the documents. Have a goodnight Jess >> Hermione hugged him and left, followed by Ron. Professor McGonagall nodded her head in his direction and left as well. Now it was just Remus and Sirius with him.

<< Is it really ok for me to be part of your family? Someone like me? >> he didn’t want to say this things in front of the others.

Before they answered, they hugged him, placing a kiss on top of his head.

<< We are very happy we found you >> they both said in unison. 

They then left, leaving him alone with Elly. 

<< Tomorrow starts our new life Elly. I am so happy >> he took her and went to bed, finding a pyjama on top of the bed. He changed and went to sleep, and for the first time he dreamed.

He dreamed of hugs, kisses, laughs and smiles.


	4. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginnings are hard, but about a complete new world?

He woke up, darkness surrounding him. He checked the clock in the common room and saw that he was in time. After getting ready in the bathroom and putting on the chocker Voldemort gave him, he prepared his bag. All the things he needed were now inside of it. In the closet he found all new scarves and clothes with the colour of his house. Black and grey were now the colour he was going to wear mostly for the year. Looking out of the window he saw the trees moving, showing a lot of wind, so he picked a scarf and left, Elly following him.

He reached the Great Hall and saw that some other people were already there. This group of giants from the Slytherin table got up and went to meet him.

<< We are 7th years and I can’t believe some little kitten like you could be better than us >> the head of the group told him.

<< My upbringing was probably different than yours. When you were playing with your family, I was getting trained. If you don’t like the idea, improve as a wizard. >> he was talking big hoping that one of the Professors would get there.

<< Oh the little kitten wants to speak big >> he went to take his wand out, but stopped when Jess one was already pointed at him.

<< You might think that I would allow you to hurt me, but you need to be more good to be able to do that >> anger was now clinging to him as well as fear. 

It’s been a long time since he actually had a duel with someone. Or simply used his wand.

<< What’s going on in here? >> Remus voice reached his ears, and he put his wand away as quickly as he could.

<< Nothing Professor. I didn’t know where to sit, so this 7th years were asking me if I wanted to sit with them. >> Jess smiled and gave the other boys a knowing look.

<< That want be a problem. The school set a table for you and Elly near the Professors table. >> Remus told him, and together they went to his table.

<< I should tell you that starting a fight on your first day is highly dangerous. But I can understand >> Remus told him, and left to go sit on his table, next to Sirius. That shocked him. Jess thought he managed to not give nothing away. Maybe this happiness was breaking his walls apart.

Professor McGonagall stood up, and the entire Hall quieted down.

<< Dear Students, today will begin a new year at Hogwarts. May you find who you really are and what you are capable of. Make experiences, make memories and treasure them. Now let’s eat >> and snapping her fingers, all the tables were filled with food.

Before he started eating, he opened his bag and took out a book that he wanted to start reading. The Dark New Age by Hermione Granger. She gave it to him and told him that this would fill in the blanks regarding what happen during Voldemort uprising. 

He got so caught in reading that he noticed everyone was leaving only when Elly nudged him.

He put the book away and sped towards his first class. He stopped a group of Gryffindor and asked them where the classroom was.

<< We are going there. You can join us if you want >> a girl told him.

<< Thank you >> he followed them and they talked all the way there. 

Arrived in the classroom he sat near the board and waited for the Professor to arrive.

<< Good morning class. Welcome to your last year of lessons. You all know me, I am Professor Filius Flitwick and today we will go over all the Charm Spells we know. This year it’s more of practical teaching rather than theory. So take out your wand and let’s get started. >> he stood on a stack of books, overlooking the classroom. 

The lesson went on with them casting some Levitation Charm (Wingardium Leviosa), Unlocking Charm (Alohomora), Summoning Charm (Accio), Banishing Charm (Depulso), Mending Charm (Reparo). He knew how to do most of this, but after been weeks without practise it took him a little bit to get used to the feeling again.

<< Everyone. Exercise this spells again and tomorrow we will try some Charm Spells without using words. >> they got dismissed and Jess made his way to his next lesson.

The rest of the day went quick. In Herbology he learned more about plants and how to take care of them. Alchemy was more tough. He took more notes that day than ever in his life, Professor Malfoy was very much into his lessons. Study of ancient runes was also interesting. He was glad to have this new things to learn. 

After this lessons it was lunch time, and he couldn’t wait. Reaching the Great Hall he saw someone sitting at his table. He started to walk even faster because it was Hermione.

<< Hermione. Hi >> he hugged her and sat down.

<< Hey Jess. How are the lessons going? >> She asked him.

<< They are going well. I especially enjoy alchemy and ancient runes. They challenge me, because it’s something I have never done. You came here for the papers? >> Jess told her, and she just answered showing him the documents.

<< With me here, it’s going to be even quicker. Being the Minister of Magic has its advantages. >> While they were laughing, Remus and Sirius came over, and after the formalities, they sat down and read the documents.

<< So, with us adopting him, we get to be his parents? 100%? >> Remus asked her.

<< Yes Remus. Once you sign this papers, you both will be his legal parents, and every decision for his future will need to be approved by you guys. >> she pointed to where they had to sign and after all of that was done, she smiled.

<< So, I think I just became your Aunt, Jess. >> She laughed and made to go away, when Jess stopped her.

<< I have a question. We know that my house was destroyed, but it’s still my house right? >> Jess asked her.

<< Yes. That is still your house. Why? >> Hermione asked.

<< Well. If Sirius and Remus are ok with it, we could use that as our house during the holidays? >> he felt so shy for asking that, but it was a place that they could call home.

<< Sure we could. A new place after we repair it all >> Sirius told him. 

They ate and then it was time for his last lessons for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. I suck at keeping in time with my writing. Hope you enjoy.


	5. Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A past that starts to unravel.

He reached the Transfiguration room and waited for Professor McGonagall to arrive. He could see people giving him sneaky looks and he could hear them whispering, but he had to get used to it. He was the anomaly. What 11 year old who is supposed to just started learning his magic could possibly know a 7th year level and more. 

<< Everyone. Sit down. The lesson starts now. As you are aware, I accepted in this course only people who want to use transfiguration in their future jobs. This year we will learn how to become Animagi. You will learn so under the strict eye of me as your transfiguration teacher and Headmistress of Hogwarts. Mr. Knight, you will learn how to control your transformation and we will have the Minister of Magic come over and make you and your parents sign a paper to add you on the list of registered Animagi. >> with that she started the lesson, and you could see how little times she transformed in front of the class, because in the blink of an eye, where the professor was, now stood a cat with markings under her eyes. And in the blink of an eye, the professor was back.

<< Now, the process for becoming an Animagus in long and complicated, and a lot of things could go wrong, but if you pay enough attention to my lessons, by the end of the year you will be all registered Animagi >> she pointed her wand at the backboard and a list of ingredient and the most accurate and secure method for all of this appeared, and everyone started taking notes.

<< Mr. Knight. As I was saying you are already an Animagus, but your control of it is very disastrous. This year, I will teach you how to do multiple things regarding your transformation. A voluntary transformation will be your material of exam in my course, plus the other transfiguration spells >> her stern look turned soft when she said that, and she just moved around the room. Answering questions the other students were giving her. 

<< No Miss Johnson, we do not know what you will become. The form you acquire after you finish the preparations is a mystery. I didn’t know I would become a cat until my very first transformation. So everyone be aware, that once you transform, you cannot change what you become. >> and with that the lesson ended, leaving Jess with some doubts in his head about the end of the year.

“What am I going to do when the year ends?” he kept thinking. 

He reached the last class and sat in the front raw, smiling and waving at his professors.

Before they could say anything, all the other students started coming in and soon enough the lesson started. 

<< Welcome everyone to your last year lessons here at Defence Against the Dark Arts. As you all well know, Voldemort is dead, but that doesn’t mean you should let your guard down. Evil wizard and witches are still there. >> Sirius said, and a collective gasp was heard when he named Voldemort. 

<< This year we will build up your knowledge in offense and protection. As for today, write down all the spells you know. Offensive, protective, hexes, curses. What you would use in a battle. We will collect them at the end of the lesson and work from there. And please don’t lie. We need to know where you are to know how to work best with all of you >> Remus told the class and after that you could hear a lot of parchment being unrolled and quills running on it.

Jess took out his and started writing everything he knew: “ Expelliarmus, Locomotor Mortis, Petrificus Totalus, Incendio, Stupefy, Reducto, Impedimenta, Protego, Incarcerous, Sectumsempra, Confringo, Imperio, Crucio, Avada Kedavra” He wrote his name on top of the paper and folded it, and memories from the training with Voldemort came to his mind.

“Come one boy, do it properly” Voldemort screamed at him, unleashing another curse on him.

The pain was excruciating, but he had to fight it. Raising his wand, he managed to whisper a small Protego, before the oblivion caught up with him. 

<< Jess >> He came back from that memory to see everyone staring at him, cold beads of sweat running down his back.

<< Everything ok? >> Remus asked him.

He could feel the knot in his stomach, so not trusting his voice, he just nodded, and went back to waiting for everyone to be done, not before seeing that Sirius was staring at him.

<< Ok class. The lesson ends here for today. Make sure to be ready because tomorrow we will have some practical tests on what you wrote on your papers. >> Remus dismissed the class and went to get his things ready.

<< I’ll wait for you then. My next lesson is with you anyway, but I don’t know where the room is >> Jess told them, and put away the rest of his things.

They left the room and started walking to the room where is last lesson for the day would take place. 

They reached a room that was basically an open space, just like the room in his dormitory. 

<< We didn’t say nothing to the others, but you are the only one who will attend this lessons. We need to make sure that you are capable of staying in the 7th year. >> Sirius took out his wand and pointed it at Jess.

<< Expelliarmus >> Sirius said, and the magic left the tip of his wand only to be stopped by an invisible barrier that formed around Jess.

<< I told you not to interfere Remus >> Sirius turned around and shouted to Remus.

<< I didn’t do nothing. I was about to, but I reacted too slowly >> Remus and Sirius turned around and gave Jess a look of astonishment.

<< How did you evoke Protego? >> Sirius asked him.

<< Voldemort gave me this enchanted chocker. It has Protego in it. Every time danger is near it just activates itself. I don’t know how many uses it us. >> With that he removed the chocker and placed it on the floor, taking in its place his wand.

<< I am ready then >> He pointed his wand at Sirius and thought about a no harmful spell.

<< Rictusempra >> the spell hit home when Sirius doubled over, laughing.

<< Nice one Jess. But we need to know the spell for protecting yourself in case an attack happens. >> Remus told him.

With a wave of his wand, Sirius was back normal, and before Jess could answer, he heard the whisper of an incantation, and flew back into the wall.

<< Sirius, are you mad? A spell like that could kill someone so small >> Remus was already going near him, mending the little cuts the impact left.

<< I can’t fight properly with you two. Or anyone who actually showed me any human emotion. I couldn’t do it with the followers of Voldemort at first either. Only after a lot of Cruciatus Curses I gave up, and started attacking for real. >> With that he just left, and stopped only when he was halfway out of the door.

<< Accio Chocker >> the object he left on the floor came flying in his hands, and he left, calling the door for his dormitory.


	6. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past always catch us unprepared.

He went into the training room and started throwing spells at everything that was in his eyes sight. He felt so angry and he didn’t know why. At the end of the room a mass of wood caught his attention and he shouted: << Incendio >> and it burst into flames. 

A familiar pain started spreading from his back all the way to his leg. Running to the bathroom, he managed to reach the toilet in time, when blood came out of his mouth and nose.

“I thought I finished with this” was the constant phrase running in his mind while he watched his blood mixing with the water.

Taking off his clothes, he realized that some of the bandages had red all over them. Removing them as well, he discovered that the scars left by Voldemort started bleeding again.  
Pointing his wand at his back, he said: << Episkey >> and felt immediate relief when the spell touched his skin. 

When he felt that everything stopped, he went back into the training room, and started again, this time more easily. 

He was training some combinations, and decided that he wanted to try one in particular that left Voldemort himself shocked:  
<< Incarcerous >> and as if someone was behind him, he Apparated further and shouted: << Stupefy >>. That bit of training took all the energy out of him, and he just dropped where he was, falling into a deep sleep.

He woke up, feeling someone touching his face. Elly was bumping her paws on his face, a concerned look on her little face.

<< Elly. Where have you been girl? >> He kissed her on top of her head and went to check the time.

He was still in time for dinner, so changing his shirt, opened the door from his dormitory and started going to the Great Hall.

He reached the room, and when he walked in all eyes were on him. It fell into total silence and then everyone started whispering at once.

“It’s not the first time they see me. What’s so different today?” He was too hungry to pay much attention to it, but when he reached his table, all the professors stood up, and the Headmaster went to him.

<< Mr. Knight, what happened to you? >> She asked him, and looking around, he saw that Sirius and Remus had a worried expression.

<< What are you talking about Professor? >> he asked her, confusion now running in his head. They couldn’t have seen the markings in his back.

<< Your face is covered in blood. That’s what I am talking about >> she told him and in that moment he forgot that he didn’t check in the mirror after the episode in the dormitory. 

<< This is nothing. I just didn’t calculate a spell very well >> and not looking at her, just cleaned his face and sat down.

He started eating and everything was well, till the same episode in his dormitory happened again. He tried to keep it in, but as soon as he got up from the table, a coughing fit let all the blood out, and the room fell into silence again. And before any of them could do anything, he Apparate into his dormitory, leaving silence and concern behind. He slummed into the bathroom, and kept pouring blood. When this fit finished, he looked up and saw his reflection staring back at him. He was completely white, if not for the red around his mouth.

Resting a bit he realized that he needed to go to the infirmary. He got up and left the dormitory once again, and could hear his name being called in the distance. 

<< I’m here >> he managed to say, but he couldn’t scream.

Elly was behind him, and she run in the direction of the voices, and a couple of minutes later she came back with Sirius and Remus, who found Jess laying on the wall, white like a ghost.

<< Let’s go. >> Remus said.

<< Hung in there kid. We will take you to the infirmary straight away >> Sirius said, but he couldn’t answer. It required too much energy for him to even stand up.

They reached the infirmary and Madame Pomfrey was there, ready to take care of him.

<< Give the child to me. What happened? >> she asked.

<< He just got up from the table and started losing all this blood. There is something wrong with him. Please help him Poppy >> Remus and Sirius stayed there, despite her telling them to leave.

<< We are staying. We are not going to leave our child when we don’t know what’s wrong with him >> Sirius words reached Jess ears, and some tears spilled from his eyes, being the first time he heard anyone calling him their child and he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, while Madame Pomfrey attended the injuries she could see. 

He came back like statics. He was awake for a couple of seconds and then he was off again, unable to stay conscious long enough.

After what felt like years, he finally woke up, feeling refreshed, and sitting up, saw Remus and Sirius asleep at the end of his bed.

He didn’t want to wake them, but as he moved they jolted upright.

<< I’m sorry >> was the only thing Jess could say before being engulfed by both of them.

<< We were so worried about you. Why you didn’t tell us that you weren’t feeling ok? >> Remus asked him.

<< I thought that these episodes finished. I didn’t have any since long ago. >> Jess told them. << How long have I been asleep? >> He asked them.

<< Just a couple of days. But they decided to give you till the new year to get better, so don’t worry about it. We have another week to get the house ready and then we can all move there. And we will take care of you. >> Sirius told him.

<< But why? What about your job? >> Jess asked.

<< Our son is more important at the moment. And we can always do one person lessons. One day Remus and one day me, so you won’t be alone >> Sirius told him, and started drying up the tears that were escaping Jess eyes, without him realizing. 

<< Is this what having a family feels like? >> He asked them.

<< Yes. This is it. >> Remus told him and with that they hugged again, and looking up, he saw the Headmaster staying in a corner, drying her eyes.


	7. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can be overwhelming being in a new situation. Can the family make it?

The next couple of days were frantic. They moved into Grimmauld Place and there they waited for their new home to be finished. Jess got his homework from Sirius and Remus on a daily basis, and was training with everyone else that would visit.

Finally, a week after the accident, the home was finished and the three of them were in front of it. The older men’s kept giving him concerned stares, waiting for him to be overwhelmed by all of this.

<< Let’s go in >> and with that Jess pushed the door open, to be welcomed by a cosy and bright room. It was an ordinary house, with 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a living room, kitchen and garden, but he was thrilled to be able to call this place home.

They settled in, and has evening approached, started to make dinner, and Jess couldn’t stop grinning. He felt happier and couldn’t believe his luck. He had a family that cared about him, and nothing could be better. 

After dinner the three of them sat in the living room, the two men’s on the sofa and Jess on the plushy armchair, dozing off as the medication took effect.

<< Come on little boy, time to go to bed >> Remus patted his head, and when he realized that Jess was asleep, he took him in his arms and went to put him to bed, followed by Sirius.

They put him into bed and kissing his forehead, they covered him with the duvet and left the room.

<< You look tired, love. Should we head to bed as well? >> Sirius asked his partner, a loving hand placed on his cheek.

<< I think we should. It’s been a very stressful day. I never would have guessed that having a child was this much worrisome. >> Remus smile at him, and hand in hand they walked to their own room.

They started to get ready to go to sleep, when a piercing scream filled the house and the both of them rushed to Jess room, where they found him curled in a ball on the floor, drops of blood and sweat covering his face.

<< Jess. Wake up. What’s wrong? >> Remus took him into his arms and shook him, trying to get a response out of him.

<< Jess. Wake up >> Sirius added, repeating what Remus did.

Slowly, two pair of tired and scared eyes blinked open, revealing a pool of unshed tears, and the boy scrambled away from the touch.

<< Don’t touch me >> the boy hissed, and pointing his wand at them, made sure that they wouldn’t come near him. He would not have anyone destroying his soul even more.

<< Ok, we are not going to come near you. But can you tell us what happened please? >> The two man in front of him asked him, and the fogginess in his brain started to clear, when he recognized them.

<< I’m sorry. I had a nightmare that was a memory, and it just scared me. I am sorry. Sorry >> the little boy kept apologizing and shaking with sobs, he lowered his wand.

The two older men’s went next to him and cuddled him between them, reassuring him that everything was going alright and that he could talk to them.

That was the fatidic drop that filled the cup, because he didn’t want this nice people to know what was in his head. Of all the secrets that Lord Voldemort shared with him, because it was the easy thing to do when you had full control over someone. Just tell them everything and without freedom they can’t do nothing with that information.

<< I- I need to get away >> he rushed to his feet and Apparated away, leaving Sirius and Remus shocked on the floor of his bedroom. 

He appeared in the old house where he was kept captive, and from there he just started walking, trying to calm himself down. He hid in a broken tree trunk when he heard a similar pop, and voices calling his name.

<< Jess? >> Sirius and Remus voice reached him and he wanted to answer, but he knew that answering those voices meant having to explain everything, and he wasn’t ready for that, so he pushed his knees up to his chest and stayed there till the voices stopped, and stayed there even longer, till light started to fill the field, and he realized that he fell asleep.

Shaking, he went out from his hiding space and watched as the sun started to rise, enveloping him in peace.

With a great effort, he realized that he had to go home.

“They don’t deserve this treatment, but I can’t help it” Jess thought, and giving up, he Apparated.


	8. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old mixed with new. Is there any balance?

He walked into the house then, feeling miserable. He didn’t want to face them, but he knew he couldn’t avoid it for much longer. And true to his guess, both Remus and Sirius were waiting for him in the living room, a worried and angry look showing in their faces.

<< Where have you been? >> Sirius shouted at him as soon as he spotted him.

<< How dare you run off on your own? You know how worried we were? >> Remus added.

He stood frozen on the spot, unable to recover.

“ This people really care about me” Jess thought. And just like that he broke down, and the two other mans went to him and hugged him, moving him to the sofa, sitting him down, and them taking place at his side.

<< I- I just got sc-scared. I had a memory and I didn’t want to s-say the full s-story >> Jess managed to say between loud sobs and hiccups. 

<< What was your memory about? You can talk to us >> Both the older men told him. And so he did. He actually opened up, but not with words. Taking his wand, he pressed it over his temple, and a stringy, almost ethereal puff came out, and he held it there, till the Pensieve came out and he dropped his memory there.

Both men stood up and put their head in it, relieving the memory.

 

They were in a cave, shallow water and pitch black surroundings, with the only light coming from Lord Voldemort wand.  
<< Come closer child. I will not repeat myself >> and yanking his other hand forward, he pulled on a leash and Jess stepped into the light and onto the boat Voldemort was standing on.  
<< This is where I hid a really important thing. That blasted Black boy, he thought he could escape my traps. He stole something from me, but so did I. He is trapped in the water, and I will leave him there till I require his presence >> an hollow laugh escape the old wizard mouth, and he pulled harder on the chains, tearing skin in the process.  
<< Sir, why are you saying this things to me? >> Jess asked him, voice heavy from pain.  
<< Because, my pet, you will become my weapon against that bloody school. Now pay attention... 

 

Before they could hear the rest, they were pulled back into reality from a shaking and sobbing Jess.

The look on Sirius face was what shocked him most. A wild look, mixed with hope and a broken smile.

Grabbing Jess by the shoulder and shaking him, he was yelling at him.

<< Is your memory true? Is my brother still alive? >> he kept shaking him, till Remus forcefully took his arms away.

<< I-I don’t know. He was a-alive. I-I don’t know if the death of V-Voldemort affected things in the c-cave >> Jess told him.

<< We are going there now >> Sirius wasn’t going to waste another minute, and grabbing Jess by the arm, he Apparated in front of Harry’s house. Knocking loudly, he waited till Ginny opened the door, wand at the ready.

<< Hi Sirius. To what do I owe this unexpected visit? >> She gestured him to come in, and in that moment realized the look on his face and saw he had Jess in a metal grip in his hand. Remus was not long behind them.

<< Hi Ginny. Sorry for the rush visit, but we need to talk to Harry. Is he home? >>Remus asked her, explaining with his eyes, that they would have given her an explanation later.

<< He is at Ron and Hermione house. Should I call him? >> She asked him, and received a quick nod in response.

Two minutes later, Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at the house.

<< Can you explain? >> was the words that left Hermione’s mouth when she saw the situation. 

They repeated to them what they saw in the Pensieve, and they all stared at Jess, who was quietly sobbing, unable to move from Sirius grip.

<< Sirius, let the child go >> Remus told him, and looking down he realized that he was still gripping him tightly.

“I knew I shouldn’t have said nothing. My arm hurts” he massaged his arm and when Sirius went next to him to see the damage, Jess stepped back immediately, afraid that more was going to come.

<< You scared him. Jess, let me check your arm please >> Hermione motioned him and he went quickly near her and grabbed her leg as if his life depended on it.

Rolling up his sleeve, she saw hand prints that were turning purple. She glared at Sirius, who was being told off by the rest of the group.

Hermione simply pointed her wand at the bruise and whispered: << Episkey >> and the effect was immediate. The stinging pain went away, and he was able to calm down a bit, still not leaving her side.

<< I am going to get my brother and the kid is coming with me. >> Sirius said out loud, ending a discussion started about the reason why they were there.

<< We will all come. >> Harry said and that settled it. 

<< Do we know where we are going? >> Ron asked.

<< It’s the cave where Voldemort hid one of his Horcruxes. >> both Harry and Jess said.

They just grabbed each other and with a pop they found themselves in front the cave.

<< What now? >> Sirius asked.

<< Now we pay the price to go in >> Harry said, and before he could do anything, Jess pressed his hand on a sharp bit of rock and when his blood touched the stone, it started to crumble, reviling the entrance. 

They all went in and casted a Lumos spell, making everything come into the light.

<< This part was erased from your memory, what do we do now? >> Sirius turned his head towards Jess, who stood in the back next to Hermione.

The little boy jumped, scared by the tone of Sirius voice and went in front of the group, ready to discover if the other boy was still alive.

Jess went near the edge of the water and with the hand still bleeding, pressed it on the surface, and the water started to shine.

<< You have to pay more than one price to do thing here. He had his wicked ways >> Jess said, and not turning around, started to take of his clothes.

He stopped when strong hands blocked his hands from continuing.

<< What are you doing? >> Remus asked him.

<< I am doing what Sirius asked. He wants his brother and I am the only one who as access to that spell >> he shrugged Remus hands off and continued, till he was just in his underwear, forgetting about the scars in his back till a chorus of loud gasp made him turn around.

<< What is that? >> they asked him.

<< Later >> he simply replied, feeling down that he had to explain yet more of his years in captivity.

Stepping into the water, he felt the chill of the spell wrapping around him. Laying his hands on the surface of the water, he started to break down the layers of the spells that were trapping Regulus under the surface. Pearls of sweat were covering his body, sending chills over his body, but he couldn’t stop. He was near the last layers and he could feel it.

When he reached the last spell, he erased it, and he felt his body nearly giving in, but he had to be strong, or he would have had to start again.

<< Those trapped in the water have permission to resurface on top. Hear my voice, servants of the Dark >> his voice strained had magic was woven into his words.

<< Regulus Arcturus Black >> a heavy whisper left his lips, and he felt the body arising from the depths of the water, wrapped in the thin bubble of magic.

When the bubble touched the surface of the water, it exploded, sending Jess crashing into the rocks behind him.

He felt people coming behind him to help him, but if they touched him, everything would have been in vain. He couldn’t relax till Regulus was in his arms.

<< Don’t touch me. It’s not over yet >> and he was right. Behind Regulus, a horde of Inferi was bringing him to Jess.

When they reached him, leaving Regulus body in front of him, the Inferi in charge went near him and bared his teeth, ready to take the last payment.

Jess bared is neck, and the Inferi bit down, taking magic and blood. That went on for a couple of minutes, while he could hear concerning stares and whispers behind him.

Finally the Inferi left him, and they left, going into the depth of the water.

<< Help me. But don’t touch the water >> he said, and immediately a lot of hands were taking him and Regulus out.

He turned his head to see Sirius staring at an unconscious Regulus, while everyone else stared at him. Apart from Harry and Remus, they were looking at Sirius as well.

Seconds passed, and finally Regulus took a massive gulp of air, staring straight into his brother eyes.

<< Siri >> the low and soft whisper was full of relief and no one seem to mind the tears everyone was sharing.

<< Let’s go >> Sirius said, and with Regulus in his arms, he grabbed Remus hand and Apparated away, leaving them behind.

It took the rest of them a bit to recover, and then they all moved.

<< We should go as well >> Hermione said, and holding a tired looking Jess, they all Apparated as well, to meet in Harry’s house, where everyone was gathered.

Regulus was standing, hugging his brother and crying on his shoulder.

When they realized that everyone was there, Regulus turned around and locked eyes with Jess.

<< I know you. You talked to me while I was in that bubble. You told me you would come to save me. Thank you so much. I don’t know how I could ever repay you >> He motioned to go near Jess and hug him, and when he was near, Jess just dropped on his back, losing consciousness.


	9. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is displayed in front of everyone. How will people react?

Jess opened his eyes, staring at an unfamiliar face. He was about to scream when a familiar face came into the picture.

<< Hermione >> he called, with an horrible gruff voice.

<< It’s ok Jess. We are at St. Mungo’s Hospital. They are treating your injuries and checking on Regulus as well. Just rest >> she said sweetly to him, and so he did. He drifted back to sleep, feeling the warmth around him.

He woke up again a couple of hours later, a strange feeling of panic pressed in his guts. Something was wrong, and he didn’t know what to make of that feeling. No one was near his bed or in the room for that matter, but he could hear voices from outside and straining his hearing, he caught the conversation people were having.

<< Sirius, we can’t just force answers out of him. When he wakes up and feels ready to talk, we will be there to hear him. As long as you don’t act like a git again >> Sharp words flew and he could recognize the voice belonging to Hermione.

<< You don’t understand. He knew that my brother was alive. How many other things does he know about us? >> Sirius pressed.

<< We will found out. You noticed that Legilimens didn’t work on him. His mind is impenetrable. >> that was Remus.

<< I will give him a week. After that, I will get the answers I want >> the tone in Sirius voice didn’t allow any more say in it, and Jess just slumped back in bed, still tired from the ritual.

He woke the next morning, feeling a nudge against his shoulder. 

<< Good morning Jess. The medi-witch needs you to take some potions. >> Hermione looked exhausted.

He just nodded, and sat up in the bed, were an old looking woman passed him vials of liquid.

<< Your vocal cords have been damaged, as well as your lungs. Don’t talk for now and let the medicine take effect. We tried to treat the scars in your back and leg, but couldn’t do nothing about them, they just kept opening up. You will need plenty of rest and a stress free recovery >> the woman nodded when he took all the potions and left the room.

He didn’t want to look up, knowing what look would be facing him, so he focused on a loose thread on the bed sheet and just stayed quiet.

<< Jess. >> looking up, he saw a battered looking Regulus, who was helped standing up by Sirius and Remus, with Harry and Ron at their backs.

<< Regulus >> his voice came out as a whisper, afraid to do any damage.

<< I wanted to thank you again. The people here are very surprised by my case. They are interested in the spell that managed to keep me blocked, alive and young for so long. I am still 18 and with Voldemort out of the way, I can finally live my life at its fullest. >> he smiled and just sat down on the bed next to Jess’s.

Taking a big breath of air, he let it out shakily and tensing the muscles in his back, he spoke:

<< I woke up yesterday and heard you talking in the corridor. I don’t really mind that you tried to use Legilimens on me, because I know that my mind is a fortress. I just don’t know if I feel ready for you to have the answers you seek. >> the small talk took a lot of effort out of his damaged vocal cords, so he just laid back and waited for the answers.

<< How can someone so small be able to resist so much? >> the person who spoke, must have been quiet for a lot, because everyone was shocked.  
Ron just looked up and saw everyone staring at him.

<< Let me explain. He is barely 11, and yet he withstood so much. He was with Voldemort since he was little and it’s a good thing he didn’t turn out to be as evil as him. He must have been shattered so much, that the only place he felt safe was his own mind. >> everyone looked so shocked and had unexpected looks on their faces.

<< And I can understand that. But we all had to fight our demons, one way or the other. >> Sirius said, still reluctant to let this thing go.

<< I agree with that. But did any of us have to do that while growing up that early. Sure, the only one that probably can understand him better is Remus, seeing as he is a werewolf, but other than him, we can just guess. Learning to become an Animagus, withstanding two Unforgivable Curses, learning even more to shield his mind to intruders and still having the ability to feel. To have emotions. I say we let him rest and when he is ready to talk, he will come to us. End of the discussion >> Ron broke off, and everyone could see out upset all of this had made him. Blotches of red were now covering all of his face, showing his embarrassment and suppressed rage.

<< But... >> Sirius tried to say, but a glare from Ron, Hermione, Remus and Regulus stopped him in his tracks.

<< I am tired >> Jess whispered again, looking at Hermione.

<< Just sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up >> she smiled at him, and feeling safe, he drifted back to sleep.

A week later, both Regulus and him were released from the hospital and could go home, where they were welcomed by a lot of strange faces.

<< Welcome back >> they all shouted in unison, when they all walked through the door. 

A sea of red heads came rushing at them, and Jess took a couple of steps back, immediately going to hide behind Remus and Hermione.

That stopped everyone, and a woman from the crowd came forward, a gentle look in her features.

<< Hello there. My name is Molly Weasley, Ron and Ginny’s mom. You must be Jess. I bet you are starving, St’ Mungo’s might be known for the medical experts, but their food is not so pleasant. >> she held her hand out and waited for Jess to took, but when he didn’t move, she just moved her hand back, smiled at him and went to talk to everyone else who was surrounding Regulus.

<< Breath Jess. You are safe here. This people won’t hurt you >> Hermione told him, and moved away.

Jess stepped forward then, grabbing Remus hand into his, searching for some stability. 

Looking up, he started to register everyone faces into his mind, and the weirdest thing happened. In the back, someone with platinum hair stood next to Harry. When he turned around, he locked eyes with Jess and before he could do anything, he was already flying against the wall, ropes blocking his movements.

Everyone was startled for a second, until what happened settled in. Jess wand was raised, and a look of pure terror was impressed in his face. Draco, on the other hand, just looked guilty and confused.

<< Jess. What is going on? >> Remus turned a concerned look on his kid, and repressed a shiver of pain when he saw the look on the little boy face.

<< He was there >> Jess hissed between gritted teeth << He was there with Voldemort and Bellatrix and all the other followers. I recognize his face. He is a follower of Voldemort, and you let him come near me? >> Jess spat the last words, and Molly just waived her wand in Draco direction, freeing him from the ropes that bound him.

<< I can explain... >> Draco tried to say, but he couldn’t finish his sentence.

<< Yeah? Can you explain how you took part of my tortures, to get rewards from Voldemort? Or should we talk about what happened to my back? Or even better, should we talk about what happened during the ritual on the full moon? >> the more he talked the more his voice was raising, until he reached the last question, which was barely a whisper.

That sent everyone into silence and it felt as if someone just dropped a layer of ice in the room, sending chills down everyone’s back.

<< What is he talking about Draco? >> Remus voice was low, but you could hear an hidden growl in there.

Draco just kept looking guilty, so with a resigned sigh, Jess spoke, and finally explained how his life was for the last years.

<< To teach me how to use specific spells, they would torture me. Whips, chains, starvation, sleep deprivation and other things that you can just imagine. I learned how to shield my mind early in the training, and so those kind of tortures stopped for a while. The marks on my back were made by Voldemort himself while he was training me to oppose the Imperio and Cruciatus Curse. They will never heal completely, and I have learned to live with that. And the last thing... >> he took a shaky breath, and with a wave of his wand made the Pensieve appear, whispering an enchantment he made it bigger, so that everyone could look at it at the same time.

Pressing his wand against his temple, he extracted the most agonizing memory he held. The memory that still made him shy away from someone touch. The usual strand of memory came out and was deposited in the Pensieve, where everyone gathered to have a look.

<< The moon his high in the sky. Let us start this month ritual >> Voldemort voice was cold and hard, as were the fingers touching him. Jess was bound on the floor, chains around his arms and legs, blocking him on the floor, at the mercy of the people surrounding him. 

The people around him started taking off their cloaks, revealing no clothing underneath.

<< Today we will take this young and powerful wizard purity. His magic will be altered forever >> a sneer crept on Voldemort face, and with that he bent down and with a quick thrust, he was inside of him, and a loud scream escaped the young boy lips, which were quickly sealed by one of the men’s hands.

He kept moving in and out, harder with each thrust, while hot tears were streaming out of Jess eyes. This went on for several minutes, while the people around him stared. He finally released himself in the little boy body, and a small ball of light formed on the young boy chest, which was snatched by the old wizard. 

He got up and moved away, making the chains disappear, and Jess rushed to his wand, a glassy look in the eyes. Pointing the wand at the man that blocked his cries with his hand, he shouted: << Avada Kedavra >> and when the green light reached him, his body just dropped on the floor, while everyone else could only look, a face stood out in particular. A young man stood in the back, platinum hair and pale skin, an expression of pure horror displayed on his face. 

Voldemort turned around, and laughed. 

<< I see, my boy, that the ritual as already showed results. >> He held his hand out, and Jess went next to him, feeling the cold fingers wrap around his neck. 

<< Now you all can see, he is my most loyal servant. I created the best slave >> and with that he dig his fingers deeper, drawing blood. 

They were all pushed back from his memory, and stood in silence for a minute, trying to digest what they saw.

<< Did they all...? >> Molly asked, and stopped, unable to continue the question.

<< Did they all rape me? Yes, everyone did. Bellatrix too. She was rather brutal as well. >> Jess gripped his arms and crossed them over himself.

The sound of flesh meeting flesh made everyone look up, and Remus was standing over a blood faced Draco.

<< You disgusting piece of shit >> he took his wand out and pointed it at the blond guy.

<< I should kill you. I should make your existence as miserable as you have made his. >> he was about to throw the incantation, when a small body collided on his back.

<< Just let it go. I know the reason he did so. No one can access my mind, but I can quiet easily access everyone else. Voldemort forgot about that, and I know how he threatened everyone to do things. I just don’t want nothing to do with him, now that I recognized him. So I will study alchemy in different surroundings. >> he turned around and with a pop apparated away, bringing a fuming Remus with him.

Draco went away immediately after, and everyone else tried to make the best of the night, despite the awkwardness and gloom feelings that were left there. 

Sirius was sitting in a chair in the corner, his head in his hands, rocking back and forward, unable to calm down.

<< Siri >> looking up, he saw Regulus standing in front of him, a worried look on his face.

<< Reg. I was going to force this answers out of him. Once I found out you were probably alive, I forgot of the life I had before. I forgot that we adopted him, and promised to take care of him, and I have done nothing else than scare him and push his limits. >> he sighed, a broken sound coming from his chest.

<< It’s ok Siri. Just talk with him. He is mature enough to understand. >> Regulus patted his back and went to join the other people that were seated at the table.

And Sirius did. He called Remus and found out where they were. And with a quick goodbye, he left, leaving only a loud pop behind.


	10. Moved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When darkness strikes, the only place safe is in the light. Jess does understand it, but a life of pain is difficult to forget.

Jess sat on the bed, tears streaming down his face, unable to look at Remus.

<< Is this were they did those thing to you? >> Remus asked him, and Jess could only nod.

<< Why bring me here then? >> Remus asked again, not understanding the connection.

Taking a deep breath, Jess looked up, and was about to answer when Sirius Apparated in the room, tear stained face looking wildly around, till he locked eyes with Jess, and closing the distance that separated them, he engulfed him in a hug, pressing him closer to his chest.

<< I’m sorry for trying to push you into saying this things >> Sirius apologised, and held him close.

<< It’s fine. I didn’t recognize him at first during the lessons at school because most of my memories are blocked away in my mind. >> Jess told them, his voice muffled against Sirius chest.

Remus joined them, and they stayed like that, the two older men protecting their kid, as parents should be doing.

<< Should we go home? >> Remus asked, and without answering Jess apparated them at home.

<< Home sweet home >> Sirius said, breathing in the peace of an empty house. 

On the table in the kitchen, he found a note from Regulus telling them that he would be staying at Grimmauld Place for the time being, and that they could always go there to visit, explaining that the wards he placed will let them in.

<< Regulus invited us for dinner this Sunday, but I don’t think we can make it >> Remus said, and when he received confused looks from the other two males, he pointed at the moon, and realization dawned on them.

<< Right. Full moon >> Sirius said, and placed the room back and forth, a single thought stuck in his mind.

<< I can stay here as well. I am an animagus too in case you forgot >> Jess told them, reading the worried expression on their faces.

<< You can’t. You don’t know what it means to be near me when I’m not myself. I could hurt you >> Remus said, guilt and shame washing over his face.

<< You know Fenrir Greyback? >> Jess asked, and Remus nodded, a shiver going down his spine.

<< Well. He was a Death Eater, following Voldemort commands. So trust me. I have seen werewolves becoming more animals than humans. I saw what it means to let the beast control you, and when I see you, struggling with teeth and nails to be as human as possible, I want to help. So I will stay here, and that’s the end of this conversation >> Jess told them, and tired from the events of the day went to bed, feeling with his magic the strength of the wards around his house.

The next day, he decided it was time to go back to school. No matter how much pain he was in, he only had to survive a year of that hell and then he was free from school and its boundaries.

So, when he was dressed and sitting at the kitchen table, it was a shook from Remus and Sirius.

<< What are you doing up kid? >> Sirius asked him, placing a kiss on top of his head, making him smile.

<< I’m going back to school. I feel fine, and if I start to feel anything I will come to you too. Please? >> he begged them, and with a short laugh they agreed to make him go.

Lessons were the same. Only now he had a free hour where before he had Alchemy. He spent it in the common room of his dormitory having a nap, before heading to his next lesson, feeling fidgety for no reason.

The day after that went quickly, and as the last lesson approached, someone new was standing in the classroom with his two guardians.

Headmaster McGonagall was showing them some papers, and when he walked in the room they quickly disappeared, making him feel as if he just witnessed something he shouldn’t have.

<< Oh Mr. Knight. I’m glad to see you are feeling better. >> she told him, while still standing there.

<< Thanks Headmaster >> he told her, a smile on his face.

<< The reason I am here today, is that the Ministry has decided to start again an old event to bring schools together, and because the rest of the schools somehow knows about you, they want you to be one of the fighters for Hogwarts. You along with a student from each of the other houses which will be picked using extreme caution will be trained during this hours lessons, in the arts of duelling. >> she left then, leaving behind a gobsmacked Jess, who kept staring at Remus and Sirius.

<< We can’t do nothing about that. Your name is already been signed down in the documents. The rest of the school and people from the Ministry will want to check on you, to see what you are capable of >> Remus told him.

<< But why? >> Jess asked.

<< Simply because Hogwarts gave birth to Voldemort, who was incredibly powerful. Harry Potter, the boy who lived. And now you, an 11 years old with the magical ability of an Auror. They are testing the strength of the school through you >> Sirius told him, making him shiver on the spot.

“I can live with that. Even if I just wanted to have a normal life” He thought, and soon found himself ready to train more.

That’s how the rest of the week went, till Sunday was upon them, and they could hear bones crashing and cries of pain coming from the cellar downstairs.

Jess and Sirius walked downstairs then, still humans, and approached the cellar door, and when they heard the whimpering of an animal inside, they morphed, taking their respective animagus’s forms.

They walked in and Moony looked at them. He ignored the black dog, but went straight to sniff the small kitten, and wagged its tail excitedly when he recognized the scent.

Jess meowed against the wolf snout and started purring, feeling happy.

He ended up falling asleep, the wolf and the dog watching over him, casting protective looks between him and each other.

The next morning he woke up, laying naked on the cellar floor, Remus and Sirius fast asleep on the other side of the room, arms wrapped around each other. Looking down, he realized that he was naked, and rushed quietly upstairs to put some clothes on, and grabbed a blanket for the other two men’s. 

He left a note saying that he would be at school and using the floo network, he was at Hogwarts in second. 

He followed the lessons with eagerness and when lunch time came in the Great Hall, the Headmaster stood from the table and Hermione walked in, followed by Harry Potter.  
The room grew louder and louder, till the Headmaster started speaking, quieting the room.

<< Students. I have news to report to you by the Ministry and other schools around the world. We have the honour of being chosen as one of the schools to attend the Duelling Challenge. One student from each house will be chosen based on his or her results in Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts. >> she told them, and when a disgruntled chorus started to form, Hermione stepped up next to the Headmaster, and talked as well.

<< As your Minister of Magic, I will like to specify that any of you could be picked. The Duelling Challenge will take place in a field under the eyes of judges, your Headmaster and your trainers. I will be there as well, and so will Mr. Potter >> she gestured to Harry and he took the stage.

<< If you do get chosen, then you have the possibility to refuse, and someone else from the same house will be asked to participate. We will try to keep an eye on all of the contestants, but just know that some injuries can occur. >> Harry told them, and that was the end of the conversation from the two visitors.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed from outside the doors, and before anyone could move, a group of people was barging in the room, bringing with them an air of foreign aspects.  
<< We weren’t expecting for another couple of weeks >> The Headmaster said, shaking hands with the adults of the group.

<< We decided to pay your school an early visit. However, your school is known to have a special pupil this year >> a man said, and looking around the room he locked eyes with Jess.

Jess immediately felt the pressure against his mind, but knowing that he couldn’t break his barriers, he left him at it, smiling in the process.

<< No entry unless you are allowed >> Jess said, standing from his table.

<< Jess? What do you mean? >> Hermione asked him, going to stand next to him, placing a protective arm around him.

<< He tried to use Legilimency on me. > Jess simply explained, and was awarded with a shocked look when the man finally gave up, realizing he wouldn’t have budged one bit.

<< This year is going to be very interesting Minerva >> a woman said, making the Headmaster smile.

<< So it will Mildred >> the Headmaster said, and Jess left quietly, going into his dorms. 

The rest of his day ended quickly, when Sirius didn’t show up to the lesson. 

He was just about to leave, when the Headmaster spotted him and called him.

<< Mr. Knight. A word please? >. She gestured for him to follow her, and soon enough, they were in her office, seven other people already there.

<< You are all here, under my eyes and the eyes of the Minister herself, because you have been chosen to participate in the Duelling Challenge >> they all started cheering, happy to have been chosen.

Looking closer Jess could see that the Slytherin participant, was the arrogant boy who fought with him at the start of the school year. The rest were three girls from each house. The Gryffindor girl was the one who told him where his class was. He bumped against the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girl in the library a couple of times.

<< Professor Longbottom have agreed to train you guys, but I know Mr. Knight will be trained by his guardians, so he won’t be meeting you all for double training. He will have to go through the challenges alone, as requested to participate in this thing >> the Headmaster looked at him and allowed him to leave.

“Perfect. Just perfect” he though sarcastically, making his way to the floo network so he could have gone home.

He reached the house and found Remus kissing Sirius hard on the mouth, and they jumped apart when he appeared from the chimney. 

<< Hey kid. How did school go today? >> Remus asked him, a light blush in the face.

<< It went ok. Some people came over today cause they wanted to look at me. One of them tried to use Legilimency on me and looked completely shocked when he couldn’t breach through my protections >> Jess laughed << And I saw the other participants as well. Professor Longbottom is going to train all of them, and I will be trained by you two >> Jess smiled, feeling really happy that he would be trained by his guardians, pushing the thought that he will have to do the challenges alone into the back of his mind.

<< There’s something else, isn’t there? >> Sirius said.

<< I won’t be competing as a pair. I will have to do all the challenges by myself. And before you try to do anything, it’s one of the requirements for me to be a participant >> Jess explained quickly, feeling the pressure he had built up in his shoulder disappear almost instantly.

<< It’s ok Jess. You are powerful enough. >> Remus told him, and hugged him.

<< I hope so. >> Jess sighed, and went to his room to get ready for dinner.

They ate, with Remus and Sirius recounting some of their old stories of when they were in school. The conversation moved from the kitchen table to the living room, where Jess started to doze off. 

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, and smiling they picked him up and put him in bed, placing a kiss against his head and pulling the covers close on him. 

<< Goodnight kid. We love you >> They said in unison, and Jess relaxed completely after that, his mind registering as part of a dream.


	11. First Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the day approaches, Jess will realise his true strengths.

The next couple of weeks were all centred about training. During the day Jess would go to the usual classes and study for the end of year exams, and in the afternoon he would train with Remus and Sirius to improve some of his skills.

They spent the first lesson learning the rules of all the challenges that he would be a part of. There was one in particular that made him bitterly happy. If someone from his school was unable to continue a challenge, he would take its place, still continuing alone as well. 

<< It’s a stupid rule >> Sirius said, feeling wrath about it.

<< I know. But it’s the same for every school. We have the advantage of having one more person. They want to tire that person as much as they can. Which means they will try to bring our numbers down >> Remus told him, placing his hand on his back, making him relax.

And it went on like that till the day before the first challenge.

There were a selected few from each house that were allowed to be there during the challenges, mostly their friends. 

Jess knew who would be there for him even before being there.

He knew that the people from the Order would have been there, cheering on him and Hogwarts in general.

That night, after spending another hour reading an advanced book of spells, Remus and Sirius went to talk to him.

<< Hey kid. We know that you are nervous about tomorrow, so we decided to get you something to hold onto while you are there alone. >> and they gave him a box, and when he opened it, he saw a chocker with a wolf and a dog pendants.

<< I love it. >> he took his usual chocker out, knowing that because it was enchanted he couldn’t use it, and placed the new one on, smiling at his two guardians.

<< Thank you so much >> he jumped up from the sofa and hugged them both.

<< We love you kid >> Sirius said, placing a kiss on top of his head.

<< I love you two too >> Jess whispered back, and froze. He never said those words to other humans in his life. He only said those words to Elly.

That made the hug more tender, a feeling of family radiating over them.

The next day, they reached the place where the Duelling Challenge would take place, and saw how many people were actually taking part as spectators.

<< Sirius >> someone called, and turning their heads, they saw Harry and the rest of the Order approach them, a smile and a slightly concerned look in their faces.

<< Harry >> they hugged, and then it was mayhem with the rest of the group. Loud talking, pats on the back, rough hugs and quick handshakes.

<< Mr. Knight. We are ready for you >> someone called from behind the group, and the sea of people moved, revealing a house elf with his house banner on his clothes.

<< I’ll see you later >> he said, a note of anxiety over his voice.

With a last hug, he followed the house elf to a tent with the Hogwarts banner and going in, he saw the other four participant already dressed in their robes.

<< About time you got here >> the Slytherin boy said, and turned to leave.

<< Just to remind you, Wade, we are in the same team. So behave >> the Ravenclaw girl said, smiling at Jess.

<< This reminds me, they haven’t introduced us. I am Alia Lowey, 7th year at Ravenclaw. >> she smiled again at him and they shook hands.

<< I am Haley Perrimon, 5th year at Hufflepuff >> she shook his hand too.

<< I am Sabrina Smith, 7th year at Gryffindor >> she offered her hand and when Jess shook it, she pulled him into a hug, shocking him. 

<< I am Wade Bloodthorn, 6th year at Slytherin, but you already know that >> he didn’t offer his hand, neither did Jess.

<< I am Jess Knight, 7th year at Shadowcrown, and I hope we come out of this alive >> he smiled at them and went to change, putting on the clothes the house elf passed to him.  
A simple pair of black shoes and black trousers, and a black and grey shirt with his house banner on the back with his name underneath. 

<< If you are all ready, we need to go to the arena >> Alia said, calling everyone attentions.

They walked to the arena, and when they reached the centre, the crowd started shouting, and Jess gripped his chocker, his nerve all tensed up.

They were apparently the last group to arrive, and so from the stand Hermione stood up, and she started speaking, her voice carried all over the stadium by magic.

<< Welcome everyone to our first Duelling Challenge since eons ago. You are aware of the rules, so respect them and keep everything clean and safe as best as you can. Infraction of the rules will result in your immediate expulsion from the competition, and based on how grave the mistake you committed, in the withdrawal of your school from the competition. Now, with our eyes on your skills, let the tournament begin >> and with a wave of her wand, lights appeared next to the participant, and based on the colours, they decided who was fighting who.

Jess sphere was red, and looking up, he saw giants dressed in light blue, muscular girls dressed in red, large people dressed in purple and pink and hunched people dressed in white and green all with the same coloured sphere as his. 

The rest of his group wasn’t sparing any better. They had similar opponents, and he cringed when he realized he was the smallest person in all the arena.

<< Hogwarts against Durmstrang >> Hermione voice called, and the remaining of the schools left, leaving only the two schools named.

<< Blue team >> she said, and a sphere appeared in the middle of the arena, and Alia and Wade walked to it, so did a girl and a boy from that school.

They positioned themselves in front of each other, and waited for the blue ball to disappear.

When it disappeared with a pop, spells started to be thrown, disarming charms and impediment charms were the most common he could hear.

Alia managed to knock the boy several feet back with Stupefy, while Wade was deflecting all of the girl from Durmstrang spells, till he got distracted and got hit with a ticklish charm, and while he was bent over laughing, Alia threw another Stupefy and closed the battle, making Hogwarts gain a point.

This went on for the rest of the morning, each duel lasting nearly 30 minutes.

Each day, every school was going to fight against each other, till at the end, only one person from each one would participate in the final round.

It was not Jess’s turn and he wasn’t as confident as he looked.

The two girls from Durmstrang were double if not triple his size. Both in height and stance, making him feel even more small.

When the light popped, he quickly threw his incantation, trying to at least turn it into a one on one.

<< Expelliarmus >> a flash of silver light left his wand, and one of the girls lost her wand, while the other threw her incantation at him, which he avoided when he apparated behind her and stupefied her.

Silence filled the arena, and he left, knowing that his duel was over. He managed to finish quickly, without being hit once.

<< That was brilliant >> Alia told him, patting him in the back.

When he was out of sight, he collapsed on the floor, his legs unable to hold him up anymore.

“That was scary” he thought, while tremors caught his body.

<< Jess >> someone called him, and looking up he gave a small smile at Sirius, who rushed over to him.

<< I’m ok. The nerve are just leaving my body >> he explained.

<< Good. I thought you got hit with some kind of silent spell. >> Sirius let a massive sigh of relief.

He helped him up, and together they went in the allocation provided for the duration of the tournament.

As soon as he touched the bed he was out, exhaustion catching up with him.


	12. Second Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are always revealed when the heart is the one being inspected.

Waking up, he felt well rested, till he remembered what was going to happen today. 

The first challenge was still going on, but because he won, he didn’t have to do nothing, unless one of his other team members lost. So, after getting ready, he went to the common area where everyone would have had their meal, and sat next to a sleepy eyed Alia, who smiled when she saw him.

<< Morning Jess. Slept well? >> she asked him.

<< Like a log. I didn’t wake up once. You? >> he asked her, while pouring himself some tea.

<< I slept ok. Sabrina is a snorer. >> she laughed, and poked the girl next to her in the ribs, which caused her to laugh even more.

The breakfast was fun, till Hermione walked in, a piece of parchment in her hand.

<< Good morning everyone. As you may have guessed, there are less people today here. The reason why, is that we continued the first challenge till early night yesterday >> she moved the paper in front of her, and started reading << Haley will be replaced by Jess doing the rest of the tournament. She was hit with a very hard spell that broke her arm and cracked some of her ribs. She is doing already better, but we won’t be rushing things. The girl from Ilvermorny as been disqualified, because she used the spell after her opponent was wandless. Please resume your breakfast and we will see you for the second challenge later >> and with that she left, sending a concerned look over Jess.

He was shocked. He imagined that the competition would have been brutal, but he didn’t expect for people to fight like that. 

His appetite lost, he started to venture to the arena, where he bumped against one of the competitors from the other schools.

<< I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going >> he looked up and saw a beautiful girl staring down at him, a small scar over her left eye.

<< It’s ok. I wasn’t paying any attention either >> she told him, and awkwardly they went together in the arena, without speaking to each other.

Twenty minutes later, when every other contestant reached the arena, Hermione stood up, and when he looked around he couldn’t see his two guardians.

<< Welcome everyone to the second day of the Duelling Challenge. Similar to the Triwizard Tournament, something precious to you has been taken from you. You won’t have to go underwater to retrieve them. You will have to face a Boggart. >> Hermione said, and waving her wand, large spheres containing their precious something appeared. 

Jess run towards his, Sirius and Remus trapped in it. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but it looked like they were trying to reassure him.

“A little bit late for that” he thought, and turning around he saw two wardrobes appear behind him, slowly cracking open.

What came out shocked everyone. It wasn’t Voldemort, or any of the other people who tortured him. 

No, it was, in Jess heart, the worst scenario possible.

Sirius and Remus lied on the floor, wounds covering their bodies, a sad expression on their cold face.

Jess sank on his knees, trembling. Sobs started to rip out of his chest, and he couldn’t reach for his wand to do anything.

His all being was concentrated on the bodies on the floor, and he couldn’t see the people trapped in the sphere behind him, banging on it, trying to call his attention.

After five minutes, when everyone else had made their Boggart disappear, he was the last person standing. And after watching the bodies on the floor for so long, a switch flipped in him, and without thinking, as if his body was moving without the necessity of his mind, he raised his wand, and whispered a broken: << Riddikulus >> and with a sound like a whip-crack, where the bodies once stood, now two balloons stood there, making fart noises.

Two strong pair of arms engulfed him.

<< Jess. It’s ok. We are safe. It was Boggarts. We are alive >> Remus told him, turning his head so he could see them.

Tears were now running down his face, and he hugged the both of them, hard, letting out his despair on their chests.

They walked him in their room, and when they tried to move away he clang to them, sobbing loudly.

<< I’m just going to get some teas. >> Remus said << Sirius will stay with you >> and with that Jess heard the door opening and closing.

He then looked up, to make sure again that his guardian was safe. He didn’t speak a word, simply holding on to him, afraid to let go.

A little after, Remus returned and placing the cups on the small table, he took his place on the either side of Jess, and the little boy pulled him closer.

<< It’s ok. We are safe >> Remus and Sirius kept repeating to him.

<< I-I k-know. I-I j-just got s-so s-scared when I-I saw you l-laying there. M-Motionless and n-not laughing. I-I love y-you dads >> and that was it for him. The exhaustion from all the emotion he felt drained him, and he just fell asleep, tear stained cheeks and a hand still clutching a part of the robe of both men’s.

What he didn’t see though, was the smile as the two men realized that it was the first time he called them dads.


	13. Third Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third challenge is here. What awaits Jess around the corner?

The next day Jess woke up feeling exhausted. He went into the bathroom and started hysterically laughing at his reflection. His eyes were red and puffy, his hair were all over the place and he looked pale.

<< You ok in there kid? >> Sirius asked him from behind the door.

<< Yes Sirius. Just shocked by what I look like this morning >> he replied, his voice sounding hoarse.

He took a quick shower and then went out with the towel wrapped around his waist.

Looking up, he realized that the room was rather crowded that morning. Sirius and Remus were sitting on the bed. Alia, Wade and Sabrina were standing near the fireplace with professor Longbottom and Harry. 

His companions stared at him, a shocked expression on their faces, and he realized that they could see all of his scars, so he quickly rushed back in the bathroom, grabbing his clothes on the way there.

“Shit” he thought to himself. Pulling on his clothes, he could hear Remus telling the others to not mention what they saw to anyone, not even him.

When he was dressed, he left the room, avoiding to look at them.

<< What brings you here? >> he asked them.

<< Well. Today you will have to participate with Sabrina because Haley is out. And Neville wanted to know some of the rest of your skills before we went into the arena >. Harry told him.

<< Trust me. You won’t have to worry about defending me. I can take care of myself. >> he told them.

They left it at that, not wanting to upset the mood, and they all left to have breakfast. While they were eating, Alia and Sabrina kept putting food in his plate, even when he told them that he was full. 

<< Just eat. You need the strength >> Wade told him, sounding strangely friendly.

“They saw your body and your scars. What did you expect?” he asked himself.

When they finally finished, they all went to the arena, and waited for the others to arrive as well. 

<< Good morning everyone. As the third day, we will have you doing a replica of the first day. Disarmed, hurt or unable to continue will be the three things that will send you on the bench, and will make you unable to continue on the last task. >> Hermione told them.

<< Jess Knight, your first challenge was amazing, and today you will support Sabrina, who lost her partner earlier in the game. You will also need to complete the challenge as a solo competitor, so make sure to not use all of your energy >> Hermione added.

And that’s how the day progressed. He and Sabrina would have been the last ones.

Wade and Alia managed to stand proud till the last challenge, where they both lost, disarmed and sent flying out of the ring by a united spell. 

“Shit” he thought to himself.

<< It’s just us now Jess >> Sabrina told him, while they stepped in the arena.

The first pair was quick to be defeated, but it got harder the more they fought.

When they reached the last group, he could see that they were exhausted as well, but they still had a fighting spirit.

<< You ok Sabrina? >> Jess asked her, seeing as she kept breathing heavily.

<< Yeah. I just used more magic that I am used to >> she answered him.

The usual sphere popped and it seemed that the other group intended to do a replica to what they did to Wade and Alia.

They threw the incantation, and Jess blocked it with a shielding charm, while Sabrina disarmed one of them.

<< Stupefy >> the girl from the other group shouted, while the other one grabbed her wand. 

<< Protego totalus >> Jess screamed, and a silver shield surrounded them, deflecting once more the incantation.

<< Thanks >> Sabrina said breathless.

“She won’t last another spell. And I’m not much short” he thought.

While he was thinking, he didn’t notice that the other group moved closer, now just on the outline of his ward.

<< Bombarda Maxima >> they shouted in unison, and his shield shattered. He panicked and changed in his animagus form, running away from them and regaining his human form when he was behind them.

One of the girls disarmed Sabrina, but before they could do anything more, he pointed his wand at them, and shouted: << Depulso >> and with a sweep of his wand, a white light erupted from the tip, sending the two girls flying out of the ring.

The match ended, and he was the last competitor for Hogwarts.

<< Congrats kid >> Sirius told him when he went back into the room.

<< I don’t feel much like a winner >> he admitted.

<< How come kid? >> Remus asked him.

<< I ran away. When they blasted my shield, I transformed into my animagus form and run away, leaving Sabrina alone. >> he said, feeling disgusted with himself.

<< Don’t think like that. In battle you can protect your allies, but you have to protect yourself first, otherwise its useless. >> Sirius told him, patting him in the back.

<< Thanks da... Sirius >> he caught himself in time, and moved to the bed, is face flashing red.

With his back turned on them, he couldn’t see the expression they were showing, but they were happy. He was getting better at being their son.

<< What should we do today? >> he asked them, after changing his clothes.

<< Well. We can head to Diagon Alley and have a look around. >> Remus suggested, and after they all agreed, they went to the floo network, and arrived there in seconds.

The streets were crowded, and they just moved calmly between shops, looking at the things for sale. They stopped in front of the broom shop, and Jess had an amused look on his face.

<< Beautiful isn’t it? >> Sirius said << Firebolt Rocket. The best broom in the market at the moment >>

<< I believe you. Never rode one >> Jess admitted.

<< How can you have never... >> Sirius started << Never mind >> he cut his words, remembering Jess upbringing.

<< I’ll teach you when all of this is over >> Sirius told him.

<< That’s awesome. Thanks >> Jess was jumping up and down, acting his age for once. 

He grabbed a hand each of his parents, and they kept walking till his feet were tired.

<< We need to go back. Your turn must be drawing near >> Remus said, bringing them back to reality.

So they went back, and as soon as they went in their room, Hermione appeared at the door, calling him to go to the arena.

<< You are the last challenge of the day Jess. Good luck >> she told him, and spun around on her heels, leaving them to get ready.

“I don’t think I can make it this time” he thought to himself.

<< You do what you can kid. Nobody will judge you >. Remus told him, as if he read his mind.

They left the room and headed for the arena.

The stadium was more packed than usual, familiar and unfamiliar faces looking down at him.

He went on the ring, and faced his first opponents. 

They were defeated quickly, a mix of spells fired at once. Same went for the next ones and the ones after that. When he reached the last opponents he was breathing heavily, clutching his chest.

<< Looks like we have an easy job Kylie >> said one of the girls from Beauxbatons.

<< Sure do Kate. Keep us entertained kid >> she sneered at him.

He managed to catch his breath in time for the usual sphere to pop, and they went straight to attack him.

<< Expelliarmus >> yelled Kylie, the girl with blonde hair.

<< Diffindo >> yelled Kate, the girl with brown hair.

He managed to deflect the disarming charm, but only managed to turn his back to the severing charm, that cut through his clothes, revealing all of his scars.

His mind went blank, and he lost his wand when they threw a double disarming charm at him.

<< That was easy >> they said in unison, completely oblivious to the smile on Jess face.

<< Was it? >> he said, and they looked at him.

Pointing his hand at them, he thought of the incantation, and magic flew out of his outstretched fingers, hitting the girls in the chest, making them fly out of the ring.

<< Jess Knight. You win this challenge >> Hermione voice boomed across the stadium, quieting the crowd who went ballistic at his wandless and nonverbal magic.

He managed a couple of step, just enough to be out of sight, and collapsed on the floor, his feet giving up, exhaustion making him nearly pass out.

<< Jess. You ok? >> looking up, he saw Alia and Sabrina standing there, a shocked look on their faces.

<< Tired >> he managed to say, and the girls just nodded. Alia picked him up and brought him to his room, while Sabrina went to fetch his parents.

She deposited him in bed, and seconds later the door busted open, the entire committee of the challenge standing there, with Remus and Sirius right behind them.

<< What happened? >> asked Jess, his voice barely a whisper.

<< How did you do that? >> asked a woman he didn’t know.

<< I trained. I can easily do wandless and nonverbal magic. >> he answered her.

<< Let the kid rest. He had to do double the challenges today. Any questions can be asked tomorrow when he is rested >> Sirius said, entering the room.

<< But... >> the same woman started.

<< But nothing. We are his parents, and we are not giving you any permission. Now leave, before I get angry >> Remus said, his hand moving to take his wand.

<< Not so fast werewolf >> another person said, pointing his wand at his parents.

<< NO >> Jess shouted, leaping out of bed, his hand outstretched, making the man fly backwards, slamming against a wall.

<< NO ONE HURTS MY DADS >> he yelled, making everyone take a step back. Unconsciously, he erected wards outside the room, preventing anyone to take a step closer.

That cost him the last bit of energy he had, because he started to go down, only to be stopped by strong arms catching him. 

Sirius slammed the door shut, and they put Jess in bed, were he fell immediately asleep, a mixed expression on his face. Worry and happiness were a strange mix when put together.

<< Sleep kid. We will be here when you wake up >> Remus and Sirius told him.


End file.
